Fish and English Tea
by kawaiikim
Summary: It’s been two years since my adventure with Baron, Muta and Toto. I actually really miss them, even if we only spent two days or so together. I never forgot a single detail during that incredible experience. Oneshot


**Fish and English Tea**

It's been two years since my adventure with Baron, Muta and Toto. I actually really miss them, even if we only spent two days or so together. I never forgot a single detail during that incredible experience.

"_**Welcome to the Cat Business Office!" Called a cat with humanly hands, a dashing white tux, and a top hat resting between feline ears.**_

Since then, I have changed. I no longer wake up late in order to get to school on time. I no longer chase after boys, but instead, I watch my steps carefully. Just hoping these feet would take me to a better place. I've heard from a few stray bob cats that the prince had officially and permanently taken over the thrown. King Lune also had his wedding ceremony with Yuki also awhile back. When I heard the news, I was so happy, I cried.

Today was the starting of my last year of high school. I was making breakfast for myself. Mom went to work early today so it was just me at the house. Fish and English Tea. Everyone thought I was weird for having fish almost everyday, especially if I had it for breakfast. The tea I always make, 'Haru's Special Blend', never really had the same flavor as the cup before, so it was never guaranteed on the taste. I haven't told anyone of my adventure two years ago. I thought if I told anyone, it would lose its significance.

I took my last sip of tea and cleaned myself up for school. Grabbing my bag, I dashed out of the house, eager to meet my classmates again after a long summer break. I ran past the Crossroads and made my way to the school entrance. The school bell rang loud and clear, as I huffed in content. I was just on time.

"Haru!" called a female voice behind me. I turned to see my trust worthy friend, Hiromi. She walked up to me with a bright smile. "How have you been?"

"Terrific. How about you and Tsuge? Hm?" Her cheeks slightly reddened.

"W-we've been going steady. He's a really nice guy." After she said that, we started to walk to class. Luckily, we scored a bull's eye on the board of lucky chances and got into the same class again. "Hey… how come you don't have a boyfriend yet? I know people have been asking you out recently."

"I'm just not interested."

"What?! If you don't start getting interested, you won't be able to get a date for prom!"

"Hai, hai"

We finally reached the class room to find everyone already there and settling in. We sat ourselves down and our teacher came in.

"Okay… welcome to a new semester. I'm your homeroom teacher: Mr. Takehashi. To get started, let me introduce a new student who transferred from… overseas."

A boy walked in with messy, but cool looking orangey-tan hair, green eyes, the standard school uniform, and a stern face.

"Introduce yourself." Ordered Mr. Takehashi.

"Of course." He did somewhat of a gentlemen's bow "My name is Humbert von Gikkingen. I hope we get along this year."

The class started to chat about this mysterious 'foreigner', but all I heard was silence.

'_What?? That… that can't be possible! Sure he resembles him A LOT but Baron was a cat and this is human! And if he did turn into a human he would probably be older than me and… '_

Since I was thinking too hard, I didn't notice Humbert took the seat beside me and the jealous stares that were coming from the single girls in the room. After the chatter died down, Mr. Takehashi finally started his lesson. It was the first school day of the semester, so there was little to do except little re-introductions.

'_Maybe I should go talk to him… but what am I going to say? Hey are you the same Baron as the cat I met two years ago? What if it IS him?! But how did he turn into a human?!'_

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I looked up from my seat and saw the main character of my thoughts. "Haru." The class glanced at us, wondering why the new 'hottie' of the class knew my name. I was actually wondering about that myself. "May I ask to talk to you in private?"

"I… uhh… "

"Trust me."

"_**Straighten up and look down!"**_

"_**I can't!"**_

My eyes widened at the sudden phrase.

"_**Trust me!"**_

'_Baron…'_

Humbert lifted his hand towards me, and I subconsciously took it. I felt the familiar feeling of the time when I danced with a certain someone.

"_**No, Haru. Don't lose yourself. You must learn to be yourself. I have already told you that, didn't I?"**_

Next thing I knew, Baron and I were in the hallway, face to face. The classroom door was closed, but I could still hear the chatter of the class. The scilence bothered me. What was he going to say? All he was doing was stareing at me. But now that I see him upclose, he was actually very handsome. Small strands of hair went over his left eye, covering it. This added to the mystyrious factor.

"You've grown Haru."

Wait. It couldn't be, could it?

"B-Baron?" I asked shuttering. If he had no relation to that name, that would be a load off my chest.

"Yes?"

"It... it is you!"

"Pardon?"

"BARON!" For some reason, I couldn't control myself. I wrapped my arm's around him and cried. He patted my back lightly, slightly grinning at the sight.

"Is something wrong? I heard a sh-" Our classroom door opened and confused faces stared at us from the inside.

I didn't care how it happened. How on earth Baron came to become human. But all I cared about was seeing him again.

"I love you too Haru."

I cried harder.


End file.
